29 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-29 ; Comments *Tracks marked § do not appear on File 1, which also misses the very start of the show, available on File 3 Sessions *North Pole, one and only session. Demo recorded at own studio in Italy. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''Handover from Pete Tong'' @ *ILL. INC.: 'Madscience (12")' (Chicago Style) # @ *Helen Love: 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *Deluxx Folk Implosion: 'Daddy Never Understood (OST-Kids)' (London) @ *Black Star Liner: 'Harmon Session Special XI (12")' (EXP Recordings) # @ *''Sound City trailer'' *1-4-5s: 'Volvo Hatchback (7"-Planetary Annihilation!]' (Estrus) *Plover: 'Perfect Hair (CD-To The South)' (Brinkman) *Pressure Of Speech: 'Tippex Reality (LP-Our Common Past, Our Common Future)' (North South) # @ *Sewing Room: 'Why Did You Sleep With Me For So Long? (12"-The Drug Free EP)' (Dead Elvis) Not only does John nearly play the wrong track here, but he is still referring to them as Sewing Machine. *''10.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *Experimental Pop Band: 'James Remains (LP-Lounge / Human EP)' (Swarffinger) # @ *Fahrenheit: 'The Awakening (12")' (Transient) # *Hood: 'Myself (split 7")' (Orange) § # @ 1:09 *North Pole: 'Which Side Are You On' (Peel Session) § *Billy Ward & The Dominoes: 'Rags To Riches (CD-14 Hits Vol. 1)' (King) @/% *Elevate: 'The Resin World (LP-The Architect)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Dianogah: '100% Tree (7")' (ActionBoy 300) *Simple Ton: 'Death Before Dishoner (7")' (East Coast) # % *dis-: 'Before Her Reformation (CD-The Historically Troubled Third Album)' (Sonic Bubblegum) *Dave Clarke: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Bros. Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) # % *North Pole: 'The Dancer' (Peel Session) *Tunic: 'Tick Tock (7")' (Love Train) *''trailer for In The Mix'' *Dream Team: 'Drugs And Money (12")' (Joker) # % *Duane Eddy: 'Moovin' 'N' Groovin' (5xCD-Twangin' From Phoenix To L.A.)' (Bear Family) *''11.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' § *Make-Up: 'Blue Is Beautiful (7")' (Black Gemini) % *Nation Of Ulysses: 'A Kid Who Tells On Another Kid Is A Dead Kid (CD-13-Point Program To Destroy America)' (Dischord) *Make-Up: 'Evidence Is Everywhere (CD-Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice)' (Dischord) *Astrel Projects: 'Light Scan (12"-Liquid Light E.P.)' (Out On A Limb) # % *Chocolate: 'Missile Attack (7"-Slow And Low)' (Out Of Step) *North Pole: 'She's A Boy' (Peel Session) *Robson Banda & The New Black Eagles: 'Soweto (CD-Greatest Hits Vol. 1)' (Gramma) # *Great Unraveling: 'Space Travel (7")' (Vermiform) % *EoLoVox: 'Sine's Dub (Compilation promo CD-Promo CD)' (Incoming!) # *Princess Superstar: 'Blue Beretta (CD-Strictly Platinum)' (5th Beetle) # *Adventures In Stereo: 'Runaway (7")' (Creeping Bent) *Delgados: 'Thirteen Gliding Principles (7"-Cinecentre)' (Chemikal Underground) *Glory B.: 'Friday Island (12")' (Grow!) # @ *Lord High Fixers: 'Witch Doctor (CD-When The Revolution Comes)' (Au Go Go) *Sneeze: 'Trouble In School (7")' (Elefant) *Ghostword: 'Firewalker (12"-The Fractured EP)' (Nowhere) @ *''12.30 a.m. Newsbeat'' *Skids: 'Into The Valley (CD-Scared To Dance)' (Virgin) *Hi Tech Roots Dynamics: 'Brandenburg Dub (LP-Berlin Dub)' (Top Beat) # @ *Varnaline: 'Gary's Paranoia (LP-Man Of Sin)' (Zero Hour) *Abafana Benkokhelo: 'Hawu! Khuzanimadoda (Compilation CD-Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Vol. 5: Jive Nation)' (Earthworks) @ *Milky Wimpshake: 'My Heart Beats Faster Than Techno (7"-Play Love Songs For Punk Rockers)' (Slampt) *E.H.R.: 'Enrapture (12")' (Waxhead) # @ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 and @ on File 3 and % on File 4 File ;Name *1) CB140 + CB141 JP 1996-03-29 *2) dat_106.mp3 *3) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE280 *4) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE281 ;Length *1) 02:45:23 *2) 4:03:54 (2:34:48 to 4:02:10) *3) 1:33:38 (38:13-1:01:17, 1:02:37 on) (1:02:37-1:03:02 & 1:31:08-1:32:17 additional to File 1) *4) 1:34:12 (to 29:28) ;Other *1) File created from CB140 and CB141 of the 500 Box. Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's home page, with many thanks. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 106 *3) Created from LE280 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 280 The later part of the show appears before the earlier part on this tape. *4) Created from LE281 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 281 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes